questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Money (Silmaria)
The gold drachma is the currency of Kingdom of Silmaria. The exchange rate is 100 kopeks to one crown. Each coin weighs one quark. The Hero begins Quest for Glory V with 200 drachmas. He can store money in the Bank of Silmaria, which has an account with 500 drachmas in it at the beginning of the game. Earning Money The Hero can earn money in many ways: Selling Items Much of the Hero's money will come from selling things he picks up in the game or collects from fallen enemies: *Pholus will buy weapons and armor. *Salim will buy curatives, Pegasus Feathers, and Hydra Scales. *Shakra will buy magic-related items that he sells, as well as spells. Killing Monsters The following random monsters carry money and/or items that can be sold if searched: *Hesperian Mercenaries *Goons *Animal Men: Boarmen, Goremen, Bearmen, Grizzlymen, Cougarmen *Winged Homunculi *Tritons *Granglers *Weirdings Several unique enemies also have treasure on them: *Centaur Wizard *General Claudius Finding Treasure A fair pile of treasure can be found in the Hydra Cave. In addition to several items, 1000 drachmas can be found on the ground, and another 2000 in the trapped chest. Gambling The Dead Parrot Inn caters to gamblers. *The Wheel of Fortune allows a Hero with the Throwing skill to throw daggers at a spinning wheel. He can either gain 50 drachmas from betting 10 in the Catch a Color game, or gain 500 drachmas from betting 50 in the Three in a Row game. *The Arena Betting Board covers bets made on fights in the Arena. The Hero may place just about any amount he desires for a bet, but betting a lot will shift the odds so he doesn't win as much. Arena Fights The Hero may fight in the Arena on the fifth day of each week. As a challenger, he can pay 100 drachmas to fight and possibly win 250 for winning his fight. As the champion in the fifth week, he can pay 500 drachmas to enter and win 500 drachmas for each successful bout that week. Rewards The Wizard and the Paladin can receive 2000 drachmas for solving the bank robbery. Thievery *There's a Breakin House on Nob Hill that contains money and a few items. *The First Bank of Silmaria can be robbed for 5000 drachmas, then can be robbed again for 100 drachmas times the number of days the Hero waits to rob it again. Trying to rob it a third time, however, will result in the Hero's arrest. *Minos Palace, in addition to the Blackbird, has a massive wealth of money and items. *Ferrari's House, when it can be robbed, has 1000 drachmas in the safe and an Alabaster Amphora. Spending Money Money can be spent on the wares of many merchants in Silmaria: *Marrak *Sarra *Wolfie *Shakra *Salim *Pholus *Budar *Arestes Furthermore, Andre's boat can be rented for 50 drachmas, an amount he reduces to 25 if you help him find his dream. Lastly, money can be given to Salla and Ugarte as charity or tribute. Behind the Scenes *The drachma is a real-life currency, and was the former main currency of Greece, until it adopted the Euro in 2001. *Each side of the drachma is taken from two seperate real ancient greek coins found on the island of Sicily. On one side, the woman is the nymph Arethousa surrounded by four dolphins and it's a depiction taken from a greek coin from ancient Syracuse. On the other side, two eagles are clutching a dead hare and it's from a greek coin from ancient Akragas. Category:Money